First Time Feeling
by mothermayor
Summary: (StableQueen One-Shot) Regina was lonely, thoughts clouding her head from her evil, evil mother. She goes to Daniel's stable loft that night to take her mind off of things, which turns into much more.


**Just a little smut. **

**_*PLEASE NOT_****_E THE "M" RATING!*_**

**_-I don't own any of these characters.-_**

* * *

Regina laid in bed alone, thinking about all the things her mother had just yelled at her for.

_You'll never be the daughter I wanted. You don't even act like a lady. _And so many other things that haunted her, just from one night of being yelled at.

What caused it this time? She didn't know. She didn't have an idea as to what she did, nor did her father. All she knew was that she got home and began to be lectured by her evil mother.

And now, she was sobbing for it. The loneliness was overtaking her, she wanted to be with Daniel instead of sitting in her large bed, burying her face into her pillow to try to muffle the cries. She knew she couldn't keep living like this, she knew there had to be something done. But how could she do it? She couldn't leave her father with her, that would be like murder. Her father could leave Cora, but then again, murder would happen.

She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, folding her hands together and resting them on her abdomen. She blinked the tears from her eyes, trying to stop the crying.

_You're too emotional, Regina. _Her mother's voice was playing over and over again in her head.

She then tried focusing on Daniel's face, on the image of him in her head. He always made her feel better, especially when he wrapped her tightly in her arms. She knew he'd always be there, his touch was a reassurance of that fact.

Her want and need for her companion grew deeper. All she wanted was to be with him, especially right now. Especially when she was this lonely.

She snapped her head toward her large window in her room and looked out into the sky.

"Can I really do this?" She murmured to herself.

She took a deep breath and put her hands at her sides, gently lifting herself up out of the bed. She quietly changed her clothes and put on shoes. She went to the chest at the end of her bed and opened it, reaching in to grab all of her sheets and blankets. She quickly tied them together, then tied one end onto the rail of her balcony. She threw the rest of the blankets and sheets over the railing, then began to sneakily climb down.

She made it halfway before she finally looked up at her window, nervous that she may get caught. After all, this was her first time doing something this bold, this courageous.

She continued climbing down until her feet could reach the ground with a small, short fall. She wiped her hands off after they hit the ground, then turned to go on her short journey.

She walked to the stables, looking back every once in a while to make sure she wasn't being followed. She looked over the hill to see the stables waiting for her, she smiled and ran the rest of the way there.

She walked in through the door and walked to where Daniel stayed. He lived in the small room that was strictly for the caretakers, which in this case, was Daniel.

She knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't already asleep. She knew it had to be late. At this point, she didn't care if he was asleep. She just wanted to be with him.

The door slowly opened as Daniel peeked around it, "Regina?" He asked, opening the door wider when he saw her face.

She tackled him with a hug, "Oh Daniel! I'm so glad you're awake."

He rubbed her back gently, "What's wrong? Why are you here so late, Regina?" He asked, sounding concerned.

She pulled away from his arms and looked him in the eyes, "My mother…Daniel…she's getting in my mind. I can't even sleep anymore."

He pulled her into his arms tightly, "It's okay, you have me now." He said lovingly, staring into her sparkling, dark brown eyes.

She laid her small satchel down that she had carried with her. It had a knife in it, she took it in case she ever crossed paths with someone on her short journey here.

"Daniel, were you asleep?" She asked sympathetically, truly hoping she hadn't woke him up.

He shook his head quickly, "No, no. You didn't interrupt anything." He said, realizing that she would've felt guilty if he had told her the truth.

She simpered, "Good." She said, stepping one step closer to him, leaving no room between the young couple.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and folded his hands together behind her, "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I loved you too." She answered before giving him a soft kiss.

What intended to be a soft, quick kiss, turned out to be a passionate, long one.

She would've pulled away from his lips by now, and he would've done the same. But when she kissed him, she felt loyalty and trust radiating through him. She knew he would always be there for her, she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. She didn't want to back away, she wanted to move closer to him.

She suddenly felt his tongue brush against her lower lip, looking for a place to enter into her. She allowed him to, and their tongues danced together.

The small, dim fire crackled in the background, leaving that to be the only other sound besides their kisses. They were so lost in each other's presence, nothing could pull them apart now.

Regina's hands slowly drifted to his hair, sensually running her fingers through it.

They had never gone any further than this. They always just kept it as kisses, nothing more.

But tonight, the loneliness and desperation was taking over her body, heart, and mind. She couldn't bear it. She didn't even know what to do, but she was going to make it happen.

Daniel's hands were slowly running over her back, then up to reach her long, ebony hair. He softly pulled at it, bringing her lips away from his.

She smiled at him when her eyes met his, "Yes?" She asked playfully.

He swallowed hard and smiled back, "Are you sure about this?"

She looked down almost shamefully and shrugged, "I know it's not the thing my mother wants me doing…but that just makes me want it even more." She replied, truly not joking.

He smirked, then grabbed her by her rear and lifted him up, straddling her legs around his waist.

She giggled at this touch. This was all new to her, she had never been held like this, nor had she been touched in these places.

He ran his hands up her back and to her shoulders. She leaned backwards a little, arching her back from the touch of his fingers. She let go of her tight grip on his shoulders, as she knew he would hold her up. She leaned her arms back along with her neck, letting her jacket slide off of her shoulders and onto the straw covered ground. She smiled as she heard it hit, then leaned forward again to grasp onto his shoulders.

His fingers lightly dug into her upper thighs, making her whole body tighten up slightly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was at the height where her breasts were only inches away from Daniel's face, which was too much temptation for him to handle.

He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down, then he climbed over top of her.

She looked at him innocently, yet so teasingly. She knew she could make him do things by just her looks, and he knew it as well.

She suddenly became a little feisty, and got a sudden burst of energy, rolling him over so that she was on top and pinning him down. She smiled at his shocked appearance, then he slowly smiled after he realized what had just happened.

Giggling, she reached down and began to kiss at him. She trailed her lips from his neck to his stomach, sucking and biting sometimes.

He arched his back and groaned, "Are you sure you don't know what you're doing?" He asked between moans.

She smiled, "Instincts I guess." She said in a low, sensual voice.

He brought his hands up to her neck, sliding them down to the top button of her shirt. He began to slowly undo each button, until all that was left was the shirt waiting to be thrown off of her, which didn't take long. All that was left, now, was the small undergarments.

She smiled innocently again and fell on top of him, rolling them over once more.

He looked at her innocence and smiled. He laid one hand beside her head on the pillow, and the other hand began to gently massage her breasts.

A high-pitched, soft squeal came out of her mouth. She had never been touched like this in her life, let alone in a man's room where she was lying half-naked.

With each stroke of his fingers, her need to moan became unbearable. A soft moan rolled from her lips, making her close her eyes and lay her head down on the pillow.

Daniel quickly took the rest of the obstacles on her top half, called clothing, off of her. They landed on the floor, a few feet away from her jacket.

Her innocent giggles turned into more soft, sensual moans with each stroke on her breasts.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She would be in so much trouble if _anyone _found out. _Especially _her mother. But, the plan was for no one to find out. For no one to know except her true love, who was currently working magic through his fingertips and his tongue.

His hands slowly slipped away from her breasts, making her whimper a bit from the loss of his touch. He pulled her pants away from her hips, sliding them down to the end of her legs.

Regina began to kick them off, then they landed on the floor with a swift kick off the bed. Daniel began to take the rest of her clothing off, until she was completely naked.

She laid sprawled out on the bed, then raised her arms above her head, letting Daniel have a full view of her.

He smiled at her readiness, then went back to working wonders on her chest. He reached down and began to kiss one breast, pulling and softly biting at her skin, making her moan even more. He lifted his lips and replaced them with his hand, swiping his thumb gently over her erect nipple.

She let another moan roll off of her lips, letting herself arch back, exposing herself even more.

He looked at her eyes and smiled, "You're truly beautiful, Regina." He said.

Suddenly, her mother's harsh words tried to get into her mind again. _You're not even that pretty._ She shook them out and focused on Daniel once more, letting a smile come across my face. "Thank you." She said in a childish voice, sounding as innocent as she really was.

She reached and pulled his boxers down his legs. That's all he was wearing when he opened the door.

They both felt so naïve, they had never explored another human being in this way. They were both glad it was with someone they both truly loved.

She slowly rubbed up and down him, smiling at his jerky movements when she would hit a certain spot.

Though this was their first time, they already began to know each other so well. She knew which spot made him do what, he knew which spot made her do what, they were a perfect team.

She reached her legs up and straddled them around him, gently putting her heals into his rear.

Daniel smiled, "Ready?" He asked, being cautious.

She nodded and smiled after taking a deep breath. He directed himself towards her, just barely touching her. His touch made her body jolt, sending chills through her spine. He slowly entered her, being careful not to hurt her.

She whimpered a little from the slight pain. This was her first time, she didn't know what was to happen.

She arched her back at the enjoyment of being filled, avoiding the slight pain she was feeling. The couple took a few moments to find their rhythm, but it finally worked. Daniel was slowly thrusting, not wanting to hurt her in the slightest.

She dug her heels into his rear further, making him push further into her. He began to thrust at a quicker pace, realizing she must be ready for this. All that could be heard in the room was moaning, hard breathing, and long sighs of pure pleasure.

Regina took a deep breath in and let it out with a loud, long moan. She felt like she could explode, and that was before Daniel reached between them to stroke her gently. Then, she really felt like she was going to burst. Regina's center began to tighten, her whole body tingled as she approached her high.

Daniel smiled, knowing she was close. He went harder and faster, making her breasts move around with each thrust. She was seeing stars as her inner walls began to tighten around Daniel, sending him over the edge. Her back arched and a loud cry came with her release, then her lover's name rolled from her lips. Waves of pleasure were pulsing through her body, as was Daniel's. He reached his high and yelled her name, falling down on the bed beside her.

They were both smiling at each other, realizing what they'd just done. She took his cheek in the palm of her hand and wiped her thumb under his eyes, "I love you." She whispered.

Daniel took his hand and placed it on her upper arm, stroking it up and down, "I love you too, Regina." He replied.

Out of not knowing what to do, Regina pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a lustful, desiring kiss, it was full of love and compassion. They both needed each other. They both wanted each other.

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body into him. He rubbed his palm on her bare back, and they snuggled into each other, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Should I continue these little one-shots? **

**Review/favorite if you liked it :)**

**-Echo**


End file.
